1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to labeling, and in particular to retail shelf labeling with printed labels releasably secured to liners with fugitive adhesive, a method of labeling point-of-sale displays and a method of making same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Labels are commonly used for conveying information in a wide range of applications. Printed labels comprise an important form of communication. Common applications for labels include the identification of various objects, and commercial applications wherein labels communicate information to customers. For example, in retail establishments various types of labels are extensively used for communicating product information such as pricing, product identification, etc. Labels are commonly applied to both the products themselves and to product displays, i.e. xe2x80x9cpoint-of-salexe2x80x9d displays.
In retail commercial environments, product information tends to be dynamic. Product offerings and pricing undergo frequent changes. Merchants often vary their merchandise and change prices in response to market conditions in order to maximize sales. Point-of-sale product labeling is often changed by applying new labels to shelves on which the products are displayed. Such shelflabeling is a significant part of the labeling activity in retail commercial establishments.
The frequent relabeling activities which occur in many such establishments consume significant labor resources. For example, shelf edge labels are commonly used for identifying products and prices at retail point-of-sale shelving displays. Previous systems include adhesive labels which adhesively attach to the shelf edges in proximity to the products associated therewith. However, a disadvantage of such systems relates to the labor required to remove outdated labels for updating with replacements.
Another previous system uses shelf edge label strips for receiving preprinted labels with price and product information. For example, such shelf edge labeling systems are available from Trion Industries, Inc. of Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania. The shelf edge label strips can receive individual printed labels torn from card stock sheets. Card stock label sheets are manufactured with perforated tear lines separating the individual labels (FIG. 1). However, separating the preprinted, perforated label sheets into individual labels tends to be relatively time-consuming and adds considerably to the expense of relabeling point-of-sale shelf displays in response to changing prices and other market conditions.
Such shelf edge label-receiving strips have an advantage over prior art adhesive labels since the individual labels can easily be inserted in such strips, and further have the advantage of avoiding the necessity of removing labels adhesively applied to the shelf edges. Mounting adhesive labels on shelf edges tends to create additional time-consuming expense and burden when the shelf edges need to be cleaned of adhesive residue. Moreover, adhesive labels can deteriorate, and because they are normally unprotected, they tend to be susceptible to wear, discoloration and damage.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.
In the practice of the present invention, a reconfigurable labeling system is provided which includes a label strip co-extruded with an opaque base strip and a transparent cover strip. The strips are joined together along their lower edges and are separable along their upper edges whereby a pocket between strips can be opened. Opening the pocket permits individual labels to be placed therein and removed therefrom. Label sheets are provided for custom printing with point-of-sale merchandise information. The label sheets include face sheets which are die-cut to separate individual labels in a grid pattern. The face sheets are secured to liners with fugitive adhesive. The fugitive adhesive deactivates upon separation of the labels from the liner, whereby insertion in and removal from the label strips are facilitated. A labeling method involves mounting label strips on point-of-sale shelf edges, removing individual labels from printed label sheets, inserting same in the label strips and removing same for relabeling. A manufacturing method includes the steps of mounting the individual labels on liners with fugitive adhesive and separating same with die cuts.
The principal objects and advantages of the present invention include: providing a labeling system; providing such a system which utilizes preprinted label sheets; providing such a label sheet which is adapted for preprinting with multiple, individual labels; providing such a label sheet which utilizes fugitive adhesive for securing the labels in-place; providing such a label sheet which provides individual labels for use with label-receiving strips mounted on shelf edges; providing such a label sheet which reduces labor associated with shelf-edge labeling tasks; providing such a label sheet which is cost effective; providing such a label sheet which requires minimal training and supervision in use; providing such a label sheet which can be produced with existing equipment and materials; providing a shelf-edge labeling method which provides an aesthetically-pleasing, finished appearance; providing such a labeling method which is cost effective; providing such a labeling method which is adaptable to a wide variety of retail institutions; providing a labeling manufacturing method; providing such a method which utilizes label sheets with face sheets mounted on liners with fugitive adhesive; providing such a method which involves die-cutting the face sheet for separating individual labels thereon; and providing such a method which is efficient operation and particularly well adapted for the proposed uses thereof.